Nicole's newborn
Nicole's newborn is episode of The Extordonary Regular Show. Plot Picking up from the event of Mordecai's woman, Nicole gives birth to another child. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Nicole': Guess what everyone, I am pregnant. *'Zim': Really, that must of been like the first time you gave birth to a 3rd son Charlie. *'Mordecai': What's going on here? *'Gumball': I guess Mom and Dad are doing this stuff for the 5th time. *'Nate': So what are you gonna name the baby? *'Nicole': I am not sure. *'Nate': When will you be in the hospital? *'Nicole': 7 hours. *'Zim': So what time? *'Nicole': 2 o'clock PM sharp. *'Zim': If its a rabbit-cat hybrid from a cross breed, we should call him Cabbit. *'Nate': Dude, you don't name babies by their species if they're hybrids or not. I say we should call him something simple. How about Kenny? *'Zim': I don't even care if thats what you call it since your being a big headed smart butt. But Kenny is already born with a special power to be revived every time. *'Nate': I didn't mean that Kenny. *'Gumball': But a child is already named Kenny, besides I agree with Zim. *'Nate': Hey, I have a better idea. How about we let Nicole name the baby. *'Zim': Much better idea. *'Nicole ':I'll be doing someing before I go to the hospital. *'Gumball': What is it? *'Nicole': Plans for the baby. *(Later) *'Nicole': Hey Benson, good, I am pregnant. *'Benson': I don't care. *'Nicole': (Scratches Benson by giving him a scar) You don't care!? Your so bossy, I could eat your candy inside of you. *(11:00 AM) *'Nate': 3 hours left until your mom is in the hospital. *'Gumball': That sounds great. *'Nate': This is the only delivery thing that I'm looking forward to. *'Zim': Yeah, at least there is no Empire trouble in this day. *'Gumball': Yeah, we should continue with the plans. *'Nate': Shh! Now that you said that, there might be something going on at their base! *(At the inside of the moon) *'Zim': Filth, there are too many Empire troops, I don't think they're planning on something yet. *'Gumball': I guess they aren't scheming anything to get the heart of the park yet aftet all. *'Nate': I'm getting a feeling that they are. *(At the labatory, a metal door opens, releasing Zim, Gumball and Nate) *(1 hour later, scene switches to the throne level where Barranco was scheming something) *'Computer': Warning! Warning! Intruder! *'Barranco': Intruder!? *(Peepers approached quickly as he past through the metal door openly) *'Peepers': My lord, we have a problem. Some intruder stole one of our gadgets in the labatory. *'Barranco': What the filth just happen to it? *'Peepers': I am not sure, i am activating a security footage of past hour uploaded now. *(A metal like holographic transmitter approached and shows the holographic version of the security footage of the labatory one hour ago) *'Barranco': Hm nothing seems to be weird yet. (Sees Zim, Gumball and Nate on the footage) WHAT!? THOSE 3 OF THE HEROES ARE HERE!? Well alert the rest! *(Footage shows while Zim and Gumball are looking for something, Nate steals something, but Zim and Gumball didn't see him, the 3 left) *'Peepers': Did you see that!? Nate just grabbed one of our Empire power tanks! *'Barranco': Well I should prepare to send in 3 Empire corvetts to get it back, the heroes will regret from stealing one of our stuff back, possibly as a revenge plan from while I do the most evil thing of all, capturing the heart of the park! And we Empire shall be the greatest bad guys of them all! *(Back at the park) *'Nate': So ugh, i guess the Empire aren't planning anything yet. *'Zim': I guess not at all. *'Gumball': Lets just continue plans with the baby. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Crossovers